Teams Joining
by Amy-Flemming
Summary: A story with the pairing: Roscar (Rose & Oscar) They are definately the best couple.


Team's Joining

I do not own anything! [Apart from the plot] ENJOY!

Rose,Oscar and Carrie were in an office trying to help Agent Stark file every agents file into alphabetical order… well Oscar and Rose were helping, Carrie was fiddling with her spy

pod.

There was a sharp knock on the office door, startling Rose and Oscar. Carrie got up and opened the door to reveal Edward Dixon Halliday, Oscar's father.

"Dad what are you doing here?" exclaimed Oscar rising out of his seat to greet his father.

'Oscar did you and your team forgot that we have a meeting now with two other teams to think of merging them into one big group?" replied Agent Dixon looking at his team.

Rose's head snapped up to look at Agent Dixon.

Rose got up and left the room, Oscar, Carrie and Agent Dixon following her. She walked silently to the meeting room, the table was gone, startling Oscar and Carrie but Rose just

remained passive.

They lined up neatly with Agent Dixon before them.

"You might know these people, you might not but remember to remain friendly" uttered Agent Dixon before turning around just as the door opened revealing three Agents and

their team leader.

"Rosie!" trilled one of the Agents

"I know that voice anywhere" squealed Rose running to the person who had said her nickname.

"Daisy!" shouted Rose grabbing the Agent into a tight hug.

"Rosie, how are you?" questioned one of the Agents moving to Daisy's side and wrapping and arm around her waist.

"Blane you gave yourself away with your body language around Daisy" retorted Rose.

"Rose care to introduce us?" questioned Oscar walking got stand beside her.

"Of course, meet my old team, Carrie and Oscar" introduced Rose beaming from ear to ear

"Meet my new team, Daisy and Blane" introduced Rose again.

"Wait!" exclaimed Rose looking at the two still shadowed figures, "Who are they?" questioned Rose with a quizzical look on her face whilst turning to look at Daisy and Blane.

"You know both of them was all they said before saying to the shadows,

"You can reveal yourselves now".

The two Agents stepped out of the shadows revealing who they were to the others.

"Lenny!" squealed Rose for the second time, running over and hugging him. the man Lenny smiled and hugged her back.

"But I'm a little puzzled about Stewart" commented Rose pulling away from Lenny and looking at Stewart.

"I've joined M.I.9 and work with Daisy and Blane" spoke the boy Rose was talking about. There was a sharp clap in the room.

"Know you've all been introduced, how about you make room to let us in?" questioned a voice.

That voice sounded very familiar to Rose and her new team. Frank entered followed by his new team.

"Frank care to introduce us?" questioned Oscar looking at Frank. Frank nodded and said …..

"Rose Gupta, Oscar Cole and Carrie Stewart meet Dan Morgan, Tom Tupper, Aneisha Jones and Zoë"

"Nice to meet you" greeted Oscar and Carrie

"Nice to meet you too, Frank has told us so much about you guys" replied Dan, Aneisha and Tom.

"V9 is that really you?" whispered Rose studying Zoë's face.

"K9 it is you!" exclaimed Zoë smiling at Rose. Rose started to cry and gave Zoë a hug. The others stared at them mouths agape and eyes wide, Oscar moved to Rose's side.

"Posie care to explain?" stated Oscar smirking

"Oscar Cole if you DARE call me Posie again, I'll personally beat the BEJEEBIES out of you" threatened Rose pulling out of the hug.

"Posie, we don't understand how you know Zoë when you've only just met!" explained Oscar ducking as Rose swung a roundhouse kick at him.

"Oscar!" screeched Rose chasing him around the meeting room, beating him up at the same time.

"Rose, STOP, STOP!" exclaimed Oscar giving up and cowering.

"Good even though I'm mad at you I can't beat you up" replied Rose smirking and pulling him to his feet.

"Rose now you've sorted everything out, can you please explain how you know Zoë?" questioned Frank looking from Zoë to Rose trying to figure out how they knew each other.

Rose looked at Zoë who looked at Rose before Rose began telling their story.

"Well when we were four years old we both trained at Korps" started Rose before Zoë said

"Then one day we were separated from each other when Skul and M.I.9 stormed the Korps base at the same time"

"One of us got caught by Skul and the other by M.I.9" said Rose

"We got taken away and never saw each other again" voiced Zoë looking at Rose who smiled at her in return. The others looked at them in silence, mouths agape.

THUMP! Everyone turned around and took up their defensive positions, only ... there was no intruder, Tom had fainted. Rose ran over to Tom and checked his pulse.

"His pulse is slower than it should be, probably from shock or not eating much" reported Rose back to the others who were looking at at her and Tom.

"I think we should get Tom to the infirmary and get them to have a look at him" snapped Rose shaking the others back to reality.

"Right, I'm sure he'll be fine" replied Oscar hefting Tom over his shoulder and walking towards the door. "Be back soon guys."

Once Oscar had left all those who were left turned back to Rose and Zoe. Both girls looked nervously at each other.

"You do know you're staring, right?" Rose stated uneasily to her friends.

"It's unnerving guys," Zoe added.

"Sorry girls, it's just that we aren't used to having two former Korps agents with us" explained Edward

"Ahh that's the problem, we can leave if you really feel threatened" answered Rose moving towards the door. But before she could leave the meeting room,

the head of M.I.9 Stella briskly strode in and said "Teams prepare yourselves we're under attack"

"By who?" questioned the team leaders Edward, Frank and Lenny.

"we're being attacked by Korps and Skul, they seemed to have merged together.". Rose's head snapped up startling the others, she asked Stella "Who is leading Skul and Korps?"

"The person leading Skul and Korps is the man who escaped from M.I.9 prison a week ago" replied Stella tartly.

Rose froze at that comment. And they heard a sharp knock on the door.

The entire group turned to see Oscar held at gunpoint by his own mother, who was being followed by the Grand master holding his damn rabbit General Flopsy in his arms.

" Okay" barked Jade Dixon Halliday "hands in the air or I kill by own son" everybody placed their bands in the air before Edward spoke.

"Jade I know you're not happy with what happened to you but there is no need to..." the Grandmaster clapped his hands as best as he could and said.

"Jade carry on you're reunion sometime else we've just come to collect my granddaughter."

"yes" replied Jade pushing her son towards his friends and new acquaintances.

"K9 my dear granddaughter, come forward so I can have a good look at you" everybody's eyes watched her as she walked towards the Grandmaster.

"Grandfather what are you doing here?" asked Rose keeping her head up "K9 my sweet you know I would come for you" replied the Grandmaster reaching to stroke her cheek,

Rose flinched back and slowly walked backwards to Oscar.

"Ahhh I also see you've got V9 with you" uttered the Grandmaster " Can I talk to her?"

Rose stiffened in a snap, turning on her heel to look at Zoë whom which was watching the Grandmaster and Rose.

"V9 do you want to the Grandmaster? " questioned Rose looking at Zoë

" Idvek K9 Idvek (No K9 No)" replied Zoë

"Danash Surek Bedrenth V9 ? (Are you sure V9?) spoke Rose once she had Zoë's answer.

"Grandmaster you're under arrest" stated a voice behind the Grandmaster, in which all the heads snapped up to see Chief Agent Stark holding the Grandmaster at not on target gunpoint

"Ahh my Agent Stark my son, you're still a bad shot I see." replied the Grandmaster turning round to face Agent Stark, who stiffened at the word son.

Stark pointed the gun properly at the Grandmaster while saying to Rose

"Laka kinla lagda (Get everyone to attack)"

"la, V9 agadna bitten attetner ( yes, V9 give the M.I.9 signal to attack) replied Rose to Agent Stark and Zoë at the same time.

"Danshang? (Why?)" questioned Zoë after she received Rose's request.

"Ivin Jadfa ibebnegal (because then we can conquer and get them back in prison) voiced Rose moving to Zoë side pressing her back against Zoë's.

Realisation lit in Zoë's eyes and her hand made the M.I.9 hand signal to attack, In which they did.

Zoë tightened her grip on Rose's linked arms and pulled her back snug against Rose's as together they went against the Grandmaster. Who whistled and ten Skul and Korps agents poured in and created a ring around the Grandmaster, who pulled out a gun and shot at Rose...

Zoë picked Rose up just in time as the bullet skimmed Rose's foot she kicked it towards one of the Skul and Korps agents over powering Oscar. Oscar threw a grin over to her while fighting his mother. The Grandmaster gently pressed a button attached to a ring and said

"Jade it's time to go the buildings going to blow in five minutes"

"Grandmaster, just coming" shouted Jade Dixon Halliday throwing a kick towards Oscar's stomach before running towards the Grandmaster and saying

"I'll see you soon Oscar my son" before running out if the room followed by the Grandmaster and their crew. The M.I.9 Agents ran out into the hallway to see a bomb attached to the wall next to the meeting room, it read 3:00 minutes left till self destruct initiated.

Rose and Zoë frowned and ran over to it and examined it before Zoë said " The bomb is made from components that are both from Skul and Korps"

"You're lucky to have us here" voiced Rose as she fiddled with the bomb and it's wires.

"If you didn't this place would blow" explained Zoë passing Rose a pair of scissors. Rose leaned back on her heels as the bombs timer stopped and they couldn't hear the ticking anymore.

"K9! Idva hyp yu (you did it!)" squealed Zoë throwing herself at Rose In a hug, Rose smiled and let Oscar pull her up after Zoë had let her out of the hug. Dan made his way towards Zoë and smiled at her and held a hand out so he could pull her up, Zoë gratefully took hi hand and pulled herself up and smiled at him before letting go of his hand.

Rose looked at her friends and saw how happy they were, she had something important to tell them but she didn't want to ruin the mood as they had been so close from being blown up a second ago, so she turned around and walked towards the door followed by Agent Stark.

Rose burst into the main lobby with Agent Stark hot on her heels.

"Rose please talk to me!" shouted Stark

"Uncle Stark, It's nothing" replied Rose not noticing Oscar behind Stark.

"Rose you're worried about your Grandfather aren't you" stated Stark.

"Stark! Please leave me alone!" shouted Rose, Stark just turned and left as he knew Rose only shouted when she was stressed. Rose slumped down against a wall and tears escaped her eyes. She saw feet appear before her.

"Hey Rosie, you okay?" questioned Oscar

"Oscar! How long have you been there?" gasped Rose

"Long enough Posie to know that Stark is your uncle and you're worried about something." replied Oscar, Rose smiled and said

"Oscar will you listen to my story?"

"Of course Rose! Anything for you, you know I care the most about you" replied Oscar Sitting down next to Rose and pulling her towards him

"Okay" sighed Rose "It all started when I was a baby"

"I was boarding at Korps as my mom was too busy to look after me and when she could she beat me" explained Rose pulling up her shirt to show Oscar the marks covering her back.

Oscar stared at her back and reached out to touch it. But before he could Rose yanked her shirt back down.

"Rose don't tell me anymore, I can see it's hard for you" said Oscar clamping his hand over her mouth as she moved to speak again

"Mmmmf Mmmmmf Mmmmmf" garbled Rose from beneath Oscars hand

"What?" replied Oscar with a questioning look on his face, removing his hand from her mouth

"I said okay, but don't tell anyone" gasped Rose looking at Oscar

Oscar smiled and wrapped his arm around Rose's waist.

"Oscar where did you put Tom?" questioned Rose looking up at him

"In the infirmary why?" replied Oscar looking down at her. Rose averted her eyes and said

"because he's looking out of Stark's office window" answered Rose pointing

Oscar glanced up just in time to see Tom's head disappear from the window.

"Well I thought I did" replied Oscar pushing himself up and going after Tom.

"It doesn't matter we can ask him later" exclaimed Rose pushing herself up wincing slightly.

"Rose! Are you sure you shouldn't see a doctor?" stated Oscar as he went to help Rose.

"I'm fin..." Rose started to say before she fainted. Oscar caught her before she hit her head on the concrete.

He swept her up into his arms quickly and made his way inside the M.I.9 building.

Everyone looked up as Oscar came in with Rose passed out in his arms.

"OH MY GOD! Oscar what did you do?" screeched Carrie taking Rose off of him.

"Nothing Carrie I swear! we were just outside and then she collapsed." replied Oscar staring worriedly at Rose who had turned pale

"Look we don't know YOU. But we do know Rose. Tell us what you did or we'll beat the life out of you." threatened Daisy and Blane

simultaneously advancing towards Oscar.

"Daisy, Blane I didn't do anything to Rose we were just talking outside when she collapsed. I just caught her" replied Oscar backing

away from them.

"If you didn't do anything why is our friend passed out on the floor behind us?" screeched Daisy advancing on Oscar quicker than Oscar

could back away.

"Daisy leave Oscar alone." spoke a gentle voice from behind Daisy and Blane, Daisy turned around to see Rose being held up by Tom.

Oscar gently pushed his way past the two Agents in front of him to take Rose gently off Tom who let go straight away

"Thanks Tom" murmured Rose before snuggling against Oscar's side to try and avoid the scrutiny of her fellow Agents. Carrie moved towards rose and wrapped her arm around

her bestie's shoulder.

"I think we all need to go to bed, we've all had a long day. So move along Agents!" barked agent Stark pointing to the door that lead to the sleeping quarters.

They all filed slowly out with Oscar helping Rose walk while Carrie kept her upright, They helped her to her room before Carrie said she'd leave and get ready to sleep, leaving

Oscar to help Rose get ready for bed.

"Oscar thank you" whispered Rose as Oscar turned off the light and started to shut the door.

"Goodnight Rose sleep and I'll see you in the morning" replied Oscar shutting the door and walking to his room, and with that the M.I.9 building was silent for that night.

**The Next Morning**

The morning dawned bright and extremely early as an alarm rang piercingly through the M.I.9 building startling all the Agents awake. Oscar pulled himself out of bed and out the

door to see Rose running straight towards him shouting...

"Oscar the M.I.9 mainframe has been hacked by someone called the Glutinous Blob, Stella! wants our team on the case!"

"Rose that's great news!" replied Oscar catching her as she barrelled into him almost toppling him over in the process.

"Oscar! Rose! you're needed straight away in Raymond's Office" shouted Edward running past them in the direction of the security office.

"We're going dad!" shouted Oscar tugging Rose along with him weaving his way off through the crowd towards Raymond's Office

As soon as they arrived they were bombarded with greeting from everyone in the Office at the time.

"Rose doesn't this remind you of the Nasa hacking that happened featuring our friend The Worm?' questioned Daisy and Blane

"What took you so lo...Wait! why are you and Oscar holding hands?" screeched Carrie

"What are we going to do?" Shouted Zoé

"What incident with The Worm?" screeched Aneisha

"Hey Rose how're you?" questioned Raymond passing Rose a cup of coffee as it was still early in the morning.

"I read a file on The Worm mission, The Worm was hacking because..." stated Tom in a know it all kind of way, before getting droned out by other questions.

"BE QUIET" shouted Frank over the racket everyone was making as they peppered Oscar and Rose with questions. The noise went down and Rose spoke

"Why don't you ask the person who called us here?" pointing towards Stella who'd been standing in the corner all along not taking part in the mayhem.

"


End file.
